


The Joys Of Ice Skating

by Winchester007



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-14
Updated: 2011-09-14
Packaged: 2017-10-23 18:02:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester007/pseuds/Winchester007





	The Joys Of Ice Skating

Castiel missed going outside, skiing and ice skating and making snow men. He even missed getting wacked in the head with a few snowballs. But while Dean was away with Sam on a hunt, he was told not to go anywhere because he was human. He could easily get hurt and Dean was over protective. So when Dean came home, he jolted up from his place on the bed where he was sitting with some hot cocoa and flung himself into Dean's arms, begging to go to the lake.

Dean shook his head and pressed a soft, loving kiss to his forehead. "No babe. Not right now. In about an hour, okay. I promise."

Castiel only got more annoyed and looked over to Sam who didn't look nearly as tired as Dean did. He pushed away from Dean and went towards Sam, nudging him lightly in the ribs. "Saaaaam~ Will you take me to the lake? I think Gabriel is over there today." he grins, knowing that Sam has a thing for his older brother.

Sam also shakes his head but chuckles. "Sorry Cas, Gabriel is coming here. He said not to worry about going out after the hunt. You'll just have to wait." Sam mussed Castiel's hair and laughed when the ex-angel shoved his hand away and stormed off towards the room and slammed the door angrily.

Around an hour later, Dean walks into the room and sit on the bed, rubbing a hand over Castiel's back, leaning down to kiss softly againt his neck and shoulders. "Gonna sleep all day or are you gonna come outside with me? I have a surprise."

Castiel turns over and gazes at Dean, a pout spread over his features. "You sure it's not too out of your way?"

"No Cas, come on. I think you'll like what I got you for your birthday." Dean smiles softly, reaching up and combing his fingers through his ex-angel's hair.

Castiel smiles weakly and sits up, kissing his hunter on the lips lightly before padding over to the closet and pulling on a sweat shirt and warm jacket, running to the door and slipping his snow boots on. "C'mon, Dean! I wanna see!" he whined excitedly.

Dean chuckles warmly and followed Castiel, pulling his own boots and jacket on only to taken Castiel's hand and lead him outside and behind the house where there was a newly built ice rink. He smiled when Castiel jumped into his arms and kissed his face all over, thanking him obsessively.

"Thank you! Thank you so much, Dean! This is the best thing in the world!" Castiel glowed as Dean held him around the waist, gladly taking on the thankful kisses.

"What are you waiting for babe?" Dean wonders, watching as Castiel jolts for the house and left him standing there, waiting for him to come out with his skates and dance around on the ice.


End file.
